wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Enemies
While trying to reunite both halves of a sword, Lord Hater runs into Sir Brad Starlight, who is attempting to do the same. Their rivalry over this is soon interrupted by Wander who's playing Hide and Seek, so the two work together positively and negatively to see who can capture him. Episode Summary At the Lost Temple of Tagathoria, Lord Hater seeks the light half of the Sword of Synergy, which he plans to combine with the dark half he stole from the Warrior Monks of Malakar. However, when he approaches the place where the half should be, he finds that Sir Brad Starlight has stolen the light half of the sword and the two duel it out. Wander comes in and says he is playing hide-and-go-seek with Sylvia and invites them to play as well. Hater and Brad are surprised that the both of them see Wander as a common enemy, since Wander destroyed Brad's wedding and thwarted dozens of Hater's plans, one of which also happens to include his wedding to Sylvia in disguise. Hater reluctantly offers a partnership with Brad to destroy Wander since they share a common enemy. However, they soon find themselves to be playing hide and seek much like Wander wanted them to do. Transcript Songs * "Hidin' and Seekin'" End Credits Lord Hater and Sir Brad Starlight are immaturely slapping each other. At one point, Lord Hater accidentally hurts Brad and asks if he is okay, only to anger Brad and make the fight continue. Gallery Quotes Background Information Trivia *Second appearance of Brad Starlight. ("The Hero") * This is the first time Lord Hater teams up with someone else to stop Wander. * Sixth episode where Wander and Sylvia are not with each other for the majority of the time ("The Picnic", "The Pet", "The Hat", "The Nice Guy", "The Buddies") * Fourth episode where Hater appears without Peepers ("The Stray", "The Big Job", "The Helper") ** And the second episode where he is only mentioned. ("The Helper") * Sylvia counts to 5,000,000 while Wander plays "hide-and-seek". This amounts to roughly 1,388 hours, or 57 days of counting by Earth standards. Continuity *Brad calls back to the events of "The Hero", saying Wander ruined his chances to marry Princess Demurra. Also, Lord Hater calls back to the events of "The Date", where Wander supposedly "ruins his wedding" and references Sylvia's Lynn disguise. Errors * Brad states that Wander ruined his wedding, but it was actually Demurra who handled him. ** Moreover, both he and Wander ruined Demurra's wedding with Drakor. * The stitches Brad shows on his cape disappear in the following scene. Allusions * Star Wars - The two halves to the Sword of Synergy bear similarities to the lightsabers from the Star Wars franchise. Even Hater and Starlight's duel is similar to the final battle between Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader. * ''He Man and the Masters of the Universe/Blackstar ''- The Sword of Synergy being a two-part weapon fought over by good and evil, its halves divided between the two forces, gives it similarity to both the PowerStar sword from the series Blackstar, ''as well as the original concept for the Power Sword from the ''Masters of the Universe franchise. Brad Starlight and Lord Hater joining forces to destroy Wander resembles a similar situation in the He Man mini-comics where He Man and Skeletor joined forces against a common foe (Trapjaw) by uniting their halves of the Power Sword against him. (The fact that Hater resembles Skeletor not withstanding.) Production Information *At San Diego Comic Con 2014, Craig McCracken confirmed that Brad Starlight will return in this episode and will battle Lord Hater. *This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting November 19, 2014. 'International premieres' *December 5, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil) * January 18, 2015 (Disney XD Canada) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater * James Marsden as Sir Brad Starlight * Additional voices: Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Lord Hater